Interlaced magnetic recording (IMR) refers to utilizing two or more selected written track widths and two or more different linear densities for data writes to alternating data tracks on a storage medium. In IMR systems, data tracks may be read from or written to the data tracks in a non-consecutive order. For example, data may be written exclusively to a first track series including every other data track in a region of a storage medium before data is written to any data tracks interlaced between the tracks of the first series.